mondaijifandomcom-20200223-history
Little Garden
The Little Garden is the world where Izayoi, Asuka, and Yo were called to by Black Rabbit. A world where a conglomerate of Gods, Demons, Spirits and many other mythological or spiritual entities reside and form communities to survive. Originally, it is a world that its Creator God created to make the outer worlds deploy correctly, aka the Third Observable Universe. Information The Little Garden has seven layers, or gates, that make up its world. As stated by Black Rabbit and Shiroyasha in Episode 2 - Seems Like a Crazy Loli Clad in Japanese Clothing?, the closer one lives to the center, or gate number 1, the stronger they are. The red circle indicates the part closest to the center, and that's where the strongest communities reside. To see the Garden's gates, please visit here. From the circles, it is further divided into four sectors: *North Side *East Side *South Side *West Side The Great River Tritonis divides the world of Little Garden into 8 parts, and it flows off the steep cliff side called the Edge of the World. The garden doesn't look big, but once you're inside, it is rather large. The reason for this was apparently for aesthetics. Originally, Little Garden was much larger than it is now, but due to a certain being stealing one of the world axis, or pillars, the Little Garden was forced into its present day shape. Even so, the world is still rather large, said to contain the surface area of a star. The Little Garden follows the Geocentric Model, where Earth is the center of the universe, as such the Sun revolves around the garden. Even the constellations are controlled by the Gods and are nothing more than decorations in the sky. It is even possible to make new constellations in the sky, which is currently Izayoi's goal to have the Names flag to occupy the space that the Perseus Constellation once had. Backstory Little Garden was created as a world meant to observe and influence Human History. As a world which exists in the center of the timeline, anything from past to future can be summoned there. Little Garden is a closed off world. While others can leave, you must be invited in to return. Known Communities The list below lists all the communities that has been mentioned in the anime. *No Name Community - 7-Digit # 2105380 (6-Digit after Volume 5) , has 6 digit land *Fores Garo - 7-Digit # 2105380 (currently disbanded) *Thousand Eyes- 4-Digit # 3345 *Perseus - 5-Digit # 26745 *Salamandra - 5-Digit *Rattenfänger - 6-Digit *Will-O-Wisp - 6-Digit # 678900 *Grimm Grimoire Hamlin - 5-Digit *666 Beasts - 3-Digit # 666 The list below are after the anime, in the light novels *Draco Greif Alliance - 5 digit *Ouroboros Demon Lord Alliance *Evil Aksara - 3-Digit *One-Horn - 5-Digit *Two Wings] - 5-Digit *Three Tails *Four Footed *Five Claws *Six Scars - 6-Digit *Avalon *Rlyeh *Great Sage who Pacifies Heaven - 4-Digit # 6243 *Last Embryo Known Alliances *OniHime Alliance of the West *Ouroboros Demon Lord Alliance *Thousand Eyes - Said to be a number of communities combined into a single trade community. So while being a community at the same time it is an alliance. *Draco Greif Alliance *Alliance of the NoName, Perseus, Six Scars and Will-O-Wisp Gallery Ep2.13.png Miniatureggardenoutline.jpg gardenentrance.jpg firstlanding.jpg eastcentral.jpg thousandeyes.jpg shiroboard.jpg Category:Locations